Dama pikowa/2
}} II paraît que monsieur est dècidément pour les suivantes. Que voulez vous madame? Elles sont plus fraiches. Djalog wielkoświatowy. Stara hrabina XXX siedziała w swej gotowalni, otoczona przez trzy pokojówki. Jedna trzymała puszkę z różem, druga pudełko ze szpilkami, trzecia wysoki czepiec ze wstążkami ognistego koloru. Hrabina nie miała najmniejszej pretensji do piękności, dawno zwiędłej, ale zachowała wszystkie nałogi swej młodości, ściśle stosując się do mody lat siedemdziesiątych i ubierała się tak samo długo, tak samo starannie, jak sześćdziesiąt lat temu. Przy oknie przed krosnami siedziała panna, jej wychowanica. — Witaj, grand' maman, rzekł, wchodząc, młody oficer. Bonjour, mademoiselle Lise. Grand' maman, przychodzę do ciebie z prośbą. — Co takiego, Paul? — Proszę o pozwolenie przedstawienia ci jednego z mych przyjaciół i przyprowadzenia go w piątek na bal. — Przywieź go prosto na bal i wtedy mi go przedstawisz. Czy byłeś wczoraj u XXX? — Naturalnie! było bardzo wesoło; tańczono do piątej rano. Ach, jak piękną była Jelecka! — I, mój kochany! Co też w niej pięknego? Nie taka była jej babka, księżna Daria Pietrowna? Aha, napewno bardzo się postarzała księżna Daria Pietrowna? — Jakto, postarzała? odpowiedział w roztargnieniu Tomski, ona już od siedmiu lat umarła. Panna podniosła głowę i dała znak młodzieńcowi. Ow przypomniał sobie, że tajono przed starą hrabiną śmierć jej rówieśnic i zagryzł wargi. Lecz hrabina wysłuchała nowej dla siebie wiadomości z wielkim spokojem. — Umarła! rzekła, a ja nie wiedziałam! Byłyśmy razem mianowane damami dworu i, gdy przedstawiałyśmy się, to cesarzowa... I hrabina po raz setny opowiedziała wnukowi swą anegdotę. — No, Paul, rzekła potem; teraz pomóż mi wstać. Lizeńko, gdzie jest moja tabakierka? I hrabina z dziewczętami poszła za parawan kończyć swą toaletę. Tomski został z panną. — Kogo pan chce przedstawić? cicho zapytała Liza Iwanowna. — Narumowa. Czy zna go Pani? — Nie! On wojskowy czy urzędnik? — Wojskowy. — Inżynier? — Nie! Kawalerzysta. A dlaczego pani myślała, że jest on inżynierem. Panna zaśmiała się i ani słowem nie odpowiedziała. — Paul! zawołała hrabina z za parawanu, przyślij mi jakiś nowy romans, tylko proszę, nie w rodzaju współczesnych. — Jakto, grand-maman? — To jest taki romans, w którym bohater nie dusiłby ojca, ani matki i gdzie nie byłoby topielców. Strasznie boję się topielców. — Takich romansów dziś niema. Czy chcesz może rosyjskie? — A czyż istnieją rosyjskie romanse?... Przyślij, ojcze, przyślij, proszę! — Wybacz, grand-maman, śpieszę się... Przepraszam, Lizo Iwanowno! Dlaczego pani myślała, że Narumow jest inżynierem? I Tomski wyszedł z garderoby. Liza Iwanowna została sama; położyła robotę i zaczęła spoglądać przez okno. Wkrótce po drugiej stronie ulicy z za węgła domu ukazał się młody oficer. Rumieniec okrył jej policzki; wzięła się znów do pracy i schyliła głowę tuż nad kanwą. Wtedy weszła hrabina, całkiem już ubrana. — Każ, Lizeńko — rzekła — zaprządz do karety, pojedziemy na spacer. Lizeńka wstała z za krosen i chciała sprzątnąć swą robótkę. — Coś ty, mateczko moja! głucha, czy co? krzyknęła hrabina. Każ prędzej zaprzęgać do karety. — Zaraz! — odpowiedziała cicho panna i pobiegła do przedpokoju. Wszedł służący i podał hrabinie książki od księcia Pawła Aleksandrowicza. — Dobrze! podziękować, — rzekła hrabina. — Lizeńko, Lizeńko, a dokąd ty biegniesz? — Ubierać się. — Zdążysz, mateczko. Siedź tutaj. Otwórz tam pierwszy tom, czytaj na głos... Panna wzięła książkę i przeczytała kilka wierszy. — Głośniej! — rzekła hrabina, — Co się z tobą dzieje, matko moja? Głos straciłaś, czy co?... Zaczekaj... przysuń mi stołeczek, bliżej... no! Liza Iwanowna przeczytała jeszcze dwie stronice. Hrabina ziewnęła. — Rzuć tę książkę, — rzekła, — co za brednie! Odeślij ją księciu Pawłowi i każ podziękować... A cóż kareta?... — Kareta gotowa, — rzakła Liza Iwanowna, wyglądając na ulicę. — Dlaczegoś ty nie ubrana? — rzekła hrabina, — zawsze trzeba na ciebie czekać. To jest, mateczko, nie do zniesienia! Liza pobiegła do swego pokoju. Nie minęły dwie minuty, hrabina zaczęła dzwonić z całej siły. Trzy dziewczyny wbiegły przez jedne, a kamerdyner przez drugie drzwi. — Cóż to, nie można się was dowołać? — powiedziała hrabina. — Powiedzcie Lizie Iwanownie, że czekam na nią. Liza Iwanowna weszła w płaszczu i kapeluszu. — Nakoniec, matko moja! — rzekła hrabina. — Co za stroje! Po co to?... Kogo olśniewać?... A jaka pogoda? zdaje się wiatr. — Wcale nie, jaśnie oświecona pani! bardzo spokojnie! — odpowiedział kamerdyner. — Wy zawsze mówicie odwrotnie! Otwórzcie lufcik. Tak jest: wiatr! i jaki chłodny! Odprzęgać karetę! Lizeńko, nie pojedziemy — nie było po co się stroić. — Oto moje życie! — pomyślała Liza Iwanowna. Rzeczywiście, Liza Iwanowna była najnieszczęśliwszem stworzeniem. Gorzki cudzy chleb, powiada Dante, i ciężkie są stopnie cudzego ganku — a któż może znać lepiej gorycz zależności, niż biedna wychowanka zamożnej staruszki? Hrabina XXX nie miała naturalnie złej duszy, lecz była chimeryczna, jako kobieta zepsuta przez świat, skąpa, pogrążona w zimnym egoizmie, jak wszyscy starcy, którzy przeżyli swą zdolność do kochania w swoim czasie, obcy teraźniejszości. Brała ona udział we wszystkich kłopotach wielkiego świata, chodziła na bale, gdzie siedziała w kącie, naróżowiona i wystrojona po staroświecku, jako potworna i nieodzowna ozdoba sali balowej; podchodzili do niej z niskimi pokłonami przyjeżdżający goście, jakby według ustalonego obrzędu, i potem nikt się już nią nie zajmował. Przyjmowała ona u siebie całe miasto, pilnując ścisłej etykiety i nie poznając nikogo naprawdę. Liczna czeladź jej, roztywszy i posiwiawszy w jej przedpokojach i babieńcu, robiła co chciała, na wyścigi okradając staruszkę. Liza Iwanowa była domową męczennicą. Nalewała herbatę i dostawała wymówki za nadmierne szafowanie cukrem; czytała na głos romanse i była winna wszystkich omyłek autora; towarzyszyła hrabinie w jej przechadzkach i odpowiadała za pogodę i za ulicę. Miała wyznaczoną pensję, której nigdy nie dopłacano, tymczasem zaś wymagano od niej, żeby była ubrana, jak wszyscy, to jest, jak bardzo niewielu, W świecie grała rolę najnędzniejszą. Wszyscy ją znali, lecz nikt nie zauważał; na balach tańczyła tylko wówczas, gdy brakło vis-a-vis, damy zaś brały ją pod rękę za każdym razem, gdy musiały iść do garderoby poprawić coś w swym stroju. Była ona ambitna, cierpiała żywo wskutek tego i rozglądała się naokół, oczekując niecierpliwie wybawcy; lecz młodzi ludzie, wyrachowani, nie zaszczycali jej uwagą, chociaż Liza Iwanowna była sto razy milsza od bezczelnych i zimnych kobiet, wokół których kręcili się oni. Ileż razy, uciekłszy z nudnego i pysznego salonu, szła płakać do swego ubogiego pokoju, gdzie stał parawan, oklejony tapetą, komoda, lusterko i malowane łóżko i gdzie paliła się słabo łojowa świeca w miedzianym lichtarzu. Pewnego razu — zdarzyło się to w dwa dni po wieczorze, opisanym na początku powieści i na tydzień przed sceną, na której zatrzymaliśmy się — pewnego razu Liza Iwanowna, siedząc przy oknie za krosnami, mimowoli spojrzała na ulicę i zobaczyła młodego inżyniera, stojącego nieruchomo i wpatrzonego w jej okno. Spuściła głowę i znów zajęła się robotą; po pięciu minutach spojrzała znowu; młody oficer stał na tem samem miejscu. Nie mając nałogu kokieterji z przechodzącymi oficerami, przestała patrzeć na ulicę i szyła blisko dwie godziny, nie podnosząc głowy. Podano obiad. Wstała, zaczęła sprzątać krosna i spojrzawszy mimochodem w okno ujrzała znów oficera. Wydało jej się to dość dziwne. Po obiedzie podeszła do okna z uczuciem pewnego niepokoju, lecz oficera już nie było — i zapomniała o nim... Po dwu dniach, wychodząc z hrabiną do karety, ujrzała go znowu. Stał przy samym podjeździe, zasłoniwszy twarz bobrowym kołnierzem; czarne jego oczy błyszczały z pod kapelusza. Liza Iwanowna przestraszyła się, sama nie wiedząc, czego, i wsiadła do karety z niewytłomaczonem drżeniem. Wróciwszy do domu, podbiegła do okna — oficer stał na dawnem miejscu, ze wzrokiem skierowanym na nią; odeszła dręczona ciekawością i poruszona zupełnie nowem dla siebie uczuciem. Od tego czasu nie minął dzień, aby młody człowiek nie zjawił się o pewnej godzinie pod oknami ich domu. Między nim a nią, nawiązały się bezwiedne stosunki. Siedząc na swem miejscu przy pracy, czuła jego zbliżanie się, podnosiła głowę i patrzyła na niego z każdym dniem dłużej i dłużej. Młody człowiek, zdawało się, był jej wdzięczny za to, ona zaś widziała wzrokiem młodości, jak szybki rumieniec pokrywał jego bladą twarz za każdym razem, gdy spotkały się ich spojrzenia. Po tygodniu uśmiechnęła się do niego... Gdy Tomski zapytał o pozwolenie przedstawienia hrabinie swego przyjaciela, serce biednej dziewczyny zabiło. Ale, dowiedziawszy się, że Narumow nie jest inżynierem, a kawalerzystą gwardyjskim, pożałowała, iż niewczesnem pytaniem zdradziła swą tajemnicę Tomskiemu. German był synem zruszczonego niemca, który mu pozostawił maleńki kapitał. Twardo przekonany o potrzebie ustalenia swej niezależności, German nie tknął nawet procentów, żył tylko z pensji, nie pozwalał sobie na najmniejszą zachciankę. Przytem był skryty i ambitny, a towarzyszom rzadko nadarzała się sposobność kpienia sobie z jego nadmierniej oszczędności. Miał on silne namiętności i ognistą wyobraźnię, lecz hart ratował go przed zwykłemi błędami młodości. Naprzykład, będąc w duszy graczem, nigdy nie brał kart do ręki, gdyż obliczył, że to, co posiadał, nie pozwala mu (jak zwykł był mówić sam) " poświęcać niezbędne w nadziei zdobycia zbytecznego", a tymczasem całe noce przesiadywał za karcianymi stołami i śledził z gorączkowem drżeniem za zmiennemi losami gry. Anegdota o trzech kartach podziałała silnie na jego wyobraźnię i całą noc nie wychodziła mu z głowy." A co, jeżeli — myślał nazajutrz wieczorem, włócząc się po Petersburgu — co, jeżeli stara hrabina odsłoni mi swoją tajemnicę! lub naznaczy mi te trzy pewne karty! Dlaczego nie spróbować swego szczęścia?... Przedstawić się jej, zostać jej kochankiem — lecz na to wszystko trzeba czasu, a ona ma osiemdziesiąt siedem lat, może umrzeć za tydzień, za dwa dni!... A sama anegdota?... Czy można jej wierzyć?... Nie! oszczędność, umiarkowanie i pracowitość, oto trzy pewne karty, oto, co potroi, pomnoży mój kapitał i da mi spokój i niezależność!" Rozważając w ten sposób, ocknął się na jednej z głównych ulic Petersburga przed domem o staroświeckiej architekturze. Ulica była pełna ekwipażów; jedna kareta za drugą toczyła się pod oświetlony podjazd. Z karet co chwila wysuwały się to piękna nóżka młodej piękności, to dźwięczące ostrogami buty, to skarpetka w paski i dyplomatyczny bucik. Szuby i płaszcze obok nadętego szwajcara, German zatrzymał się. — Czyj to dom? — zapytał stróża w narożnej budce. — Hrabiny XXX — odpowiedział stróż. German zadrżał. Dziwaczna anegdota znów wróciła mu na myśl. Zaczął chodzić koło domu, myśląc o jego właścicielce i o jej cudownej umiejętności. Późno wrócił do swego spokojnego kąta, nie mógł długo usnąć i, gdy sen nim owładnął, przyśniły mu się karty, zielony stół, paczki banknotów i kupy czerwońców. Stawiał kartę za kartą, zaginał rogi bez wahania, wygrywał bez przerwy i zagarniał ku sobie złoto, a banknoty wkładał do kieszeni. Zbudziwszy się już późno, westchnął nad utratą swego fantastycznego bogactwa, poszedł znów włóczyć się po mieście i znów ocknął się przed domem hrabiny XXX. Nieznana siła, zdawało się, przyciągała go tutaj. Przystanął i zaczął patrzeć na okna. W jednym kącie ujrzał czarnowłosą główkę, skłonioną prawdopodobnie nad książką lub robótką. Główka podniosła się. German spostrzegł świeżą twarzyczkę i czarne oczy. Ta chwila decydowała o jego losie. Kategoria:Dama pikowa